


Flames Keep Growing

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eve isn't bad and is actually a good lab assistant to Lena, F/F, Jess is the Best, Kara is a firefighter, Lena is a lab tech, Lex isn't around because I want Lena happy, Sam is Lcorp's CEO so Lena can be badass in the labs, Slow Burn, Supercorp endgame, the rating might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: Lieutenant Kara Danvers works at Station 9 of the National City Fire Department. Lena Luthor works at Lcorp, having given the CEO position to long time friend Sam Arias, so she can work in the labs as much as she wants. They meet on accident at first, but they might not be able to stay away.No beta so sorry for any mistakes! This came from me thirsting over all the gorgeous firefighters who come into my work every day. And my love for SuperCorp.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena/Sam brotp, Minor Alex/Kelly, Minor Nia/Brainy
Comments: 61
Kudos: 264





	1. Intro

It was the beginning of a normal shift at National City Fire Department Station 9. There was word that Chief John Jones would be making an appearance to welcome the new recruit, Nia. Because of this, the whole team was working together to make sure everything was perfect. They didn’t have to do much more than normal, since they keep it tidy anyway. 

Brainy and Kelly were making sure the ambulance was fully loaded. Kelly was putting needles in different gauges into the proper drawers, even including a few 18g, just in case they really needed them. That wasn’t too likely though. Brainy was at the side, looking to see that they had ambu bags in all sizes, never knowing who the next patient would be. He loaded extra batteries to the side, wanting to know they had them on hand for the AED.

Outside of the ambulance, Captain Alex Danvers was having Winn unroll and check the hoses, keeping them in prime condition. The last thing they needed was to be fighting a fire and have the hoses kinked or nicked. That has never happened at Station 9, but they’ve heard stories about how Mike Matthews at station 12 didn’t check before a call, since he was too busy hitting on Imra. It didn’t end well for 12, and they had to call 9 in to help.

Further past the engine, Lieutenant Kara Danvers was having Nia put all of her gear on and then take it back off, timing her to get as fast as possible. The faster they got geared up, the faster they could get to the scene and help. Kara was constantly running drills on all of them, wanting to keep them as ready as possible.

***

A few blocks from Station 9 stood LCorp, a hundred stories high. On the top floor resided Sam Arias, CEO of the company. While the company itself did indeed belong to Lena Luthor, she wanted nothing to do with the business aspect of it all. Engineering and science are what she did best, so she stuck to the labs.

Lena did have two assistants. Eve, who worked along side of Lena in the labs, keeping record of everything down there. She was great at knowing exactly what Lena needed and when, always by her side to help out. Jess sat just outside the lab, at an amazing desk, the lab door propped open at all times so she wasn’t completely alone out there. Lena always had some sort of music playing, not too loud that they wouldn’t be able to hear each other talk.

Jess was there to order supplies and chemicals for Lena and Eve, also greeting anyone who had an appointment to come down and observe or interview. LCorp Labs were popular among science and innovation magazines, as well as the company being highly praised for what they do.

***

It was a typical Friday afternoon at LCorp Labs, Lena and Eve getting ready to put everything away for the night. Lena was trying to finish up one last compound mixture to see if that could be what finally finishes her serum for burns. It was her goal to create a substance that, once put on a burn of any kind, would heal it within 24 hours. She knew how life-changing it would be for millions of people. Hell, she’d even use it for herself on the few burns she has on her fingers or arms from leaning too close to the Bunsen burner or touching a hot beaker.

Eve was just a wee bit too excited to be done for the night, since she had a date later that evening. She was quickly gathering chemicals and compound, gathering them all into their carrier to be put away. She pushed a few bottles together, most of them very similar in shape and color. Due to this, Lena grabbed the wrong one, a mistake she never made. The correct one had just been right there! The blonde had her back to Lena, putting bottles into slots when there was a strange smell.

Lena, immediately realizing what was happening, ran over to smack a button on the wall, alarms beginning to sound.

“Eve, get down!” Lena was already ducking to the side, hoping that Eve got down too as there was a loud explosion. Thankfully, most of their research was all computerized, but there was plenty of paperwork that caught on fire, the flames quickly spreading.

All the way on the top floor, Sam let out a curse and began evacuation of the whole building, the alarm alerting the fire department on its own.

Inside Station 9, the bells rang out, a single light flashing on the wall as an electronic voice rang out above them. “Station 9, fire in progress. Respond to--” Upon the first alarm, the team began gearing up. They all moved as fast as they could, pulling on their full equipment before jumping into the engine and ambulance. 

“Kelly, Brainy, you two help with evac,” Alex began shouting orders into her headset for the others to hear. “Let’s get everyone out and treated for smoke inhalation. Kara, you take Nia in with you and get the area blocked off. Winn and I will be right after you with the hoses. Everybody needs to stick with their partner! Let’s roll.”

The sirens blared from the trucks as they raced down the street, the employees of LCorp already running out of the building and out into the courtyard. Down in the lab, Lena was sure to get Eve and Jess out and into the stairwell before following them as well. She could hear the sirens getting closer as they raced up the stairs.


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flames are put out, but others get the tinder they need to start smoking

By the time Lena, Eve, and Jess made it out of the building and into the courtyard with everyone else, the ambulance and engine pulled up with a screeching halt. Kelly popped open the back doors of the ambulance as Brainy already ran out to start moving people further from the building. 

Lena watched as four people jumped out of the engine as well. One grabbed the hose while the other went to get the hydrant ready to attach. The two others were securing their masks and running toward the building. It amazed Lena that people were willing to run into the flames instead of away. 

Kara and Nia both had an axe in hand, ready to use it to get anything out of the way. They ran down two flights of stairs, smoke becoming heavier as the went. Alex and Winn were right behind them, pulling the hose along.It wasn’t their favorite thing, to be trapped in a burning area without an immediate exit, but it’s what had to be done. 

“Nia, give the axe to Winn and take the hose. Spray the base of the flames,” Alex yelled over the burning around them. “We need to get this out before it spreads more. I don’t care if we wash everything in this room, it needs to be out.”

Up in the courtyard, units from Station 19 and Station 3 showed up to lend a hand. Teams of two ran into the building with more hoses to lend a hand to Alex and the others. Kelly and Brainy pulled Eve and Lena toward their ambulance, putting oxygen masks on their faces. Jess was closed to the exit, so after a quick checkup, she was good to go. The others had more smoke inhalation. 

“Is all of this really necessary?” Lena asked after pulling the mask off her face, looking at them. “I only have a few scratches, I’ll be fine. I need to know what’s happening in my lab.”

Eve only stared off as her boss spoke, clearly in shock as Brainy carefully put a blanket over her shoulders. “Ma’am,” he started, looking over at Lena. “Put the mask back on. You need pure oxygen after breathing in the smoke. We need to get you both checked up at the hospital. It’ll be a few days before you are allowed back into your lab.”

Lena groaned at his response, putting the mask back on her face. She was definitely fine. Her work though? That was fucked. 

Kara and Nia made their way up minutes later, walking over to the ambulance. Nia went to brief Brainy and Kelly that there was no one else down there that needed assistance. The Lieutenant stopped in front of Lena, pulling her hat and mask off, blonde hair flopping in the ponytail against her back, flyaways sticking to her forehead from the sweat. Piercing blue eyes locked into Lena’s green orbs, a small smile gracing the blonde’s face. 

“I was told this way your lab. There’s a lot of damage down there, both from the fire and water. It’ll be a few days for everything to be sorted, but you should be back in by the end of the week,” Kara told her, not leaving the eye contact. 

Lena was just staring at the woman in front of her. She noticed the small scar on her forehead between pieces of hair. Was that from an accident at work? She didn’t know, but she wanted to. After a moment, she snapped out of the trance like state she was in and nodded before fully comprehending what the firefighter said. 

Pulling the mask off and dropping it to the side, Lena scoffed. “A week? Seriously? I need to get back to work. I have groundbreaking reports down there and I need to get back to testing.”

“There’s nothing I can do to speed this up,” Kara replied with a shrug. “Just be careful next time. I’d hate to have to meet like this again.” With that, Kara walked away, back to her seat in the engine. Lena just stared after her in disbelief. 

***

A week later, Lena decided to visit Station 9 and thank them for what they did. She knew they were just doing their job, but they kept her building from falling apart. 

The garage type doors were open as she walked up, seeing they were running drills. Lena didn’t want to interrupt, so she stood at the entrance for a moment, watching them. 

“Kara!” Lena heard someone yell from the side, “ You’re up! Go, go, go!”

The scientist watched as the same blonde who spoke to her a week ago came sliding down the pole off to the side and running to the uniform on the floor. She shoved her legs into her pants and boots at the bottom, pulling the suspenders over her shoulders before looking up and grinning. 

“Alex, stop my time,” the blonde, Kara, Lena now knew her name. “We have a visitor.”

Lena couldn’t stop staring. Kara was standing there in her uniform pants, boots, and a sports bra. Her tone arms and shoulders were on display and chiseled abs. Those abs were something Lena has never seen. How can someone have such amazing abs!

Her attention was brought back to the present when a woman with short auburn hair came up to her. 

“What can we do for you?” Alex asked, looking to woman up and down. Lena was in a maroon three piece suit, hair pulled into a tight ponytail with perfectly done makeup. 

“I wanted to come and thank you. All of you, in person. For last week. That was my lab, my building. LCorp is still standing because of you,” Lena replied, head held high as she spoke. 

“I knew you looked familiar!” The blonde shouted as she began to walk over, glancing at Alex. The Captain nodded and let her Lieutenant speak to the brunette. “This is definitely a better way for us to meet, y’know? No fires for me to put out, although I do love doing that.”

Lena nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the blue ones in front of her. “It is indeed. Lena Luthor,” she stated and held out her hand. 

Kara took it with a grin, giving the soft hand a firm shake. “Kara Danvers. We’ve never had someone come and thank us in person.”

The handshake lasted a little longer than normal before Lena finally pulled her hand out of the other. “Well, it was wonderful how fast you arrived and put the fire out. I have a lot of work to replace, but I’m sure it could’ve been worse if you weren’t there. So, to your whole team, thank you.” Lena nodded her head once,taking a step back. “I do have to get back. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Danvers.”

“Likewise, Lena. Hopefully we can see each other around, without any fires.” Kara grinned, hooking her thumbs in her suspenders. “I’ll let you get back. See ya!”

Lena watched Kara for a few more seconds before nodding again and turning on her heel. She hoped they would see each other again, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this has any mistakes! I wrote it in the car on the way to the Jonas Brothers concert lol Let me know what you think!


	3. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tells the world what she’s created and Kara tries to get the courage to ask her out. Does it all work out? Read to find out!

A few weeks have past since the fire in the lab, and things were getting back to normal. Sam and Lena worked together to order new equipment to replace everything the was fried or drowned. Due to Lena’s name and some extra money for fast shipping, everything was delivered in two days. 

She and Eve made quick progress of getting the treatment back on track, and now they were ready for trials. Lena wanted to keep it to small, older burns first. The burn, wherever it was, had to be at least five years old, no larger than a softball. This would help track progress better, having a smaller area to watch first. 

Sam had scheduled a conference for Lena to finally tell the world what she was doing and how the trials would work. Anyone meeting the requirements is able to sign up, but they’re only taking a limited amount of people. She wanted plenty of reporters there so the story of LCorp’s burn healing ointment would be known across the city and state. Once the trials were a success, they’d begin mass production and dispersion to anyone who needs it, at a very reasonable price. Lena wasn’t after money. She just wanted to help. 

***

Another week later, Lena was stepping up to a podium, Eve standing to the side behind a table to show the people what they were talking about. News of the conference was open to the public, hundreds of people showing up to the park to hear about it. 

Kara had seen a story in passing and was intrigued. If this stuff worked, it would help millions. She knew herself and others at Station 9 had burns from different calls. It wasn’t common, but it came with the job. 

It was her day off, and while she really did want to hear about the ointment, she also wanted to see the gorgeous scientist behind it. 

Kara stood close to the stage, right next to the cluster of press. Her eyes didn’t leave Lena once, not even to look at what Eve was showing them. 

“Good afternoon everyone,” the brunette began. “Today I wanted to publicly announce what we have been working on over at LCorp Labs. My assistant, Eve, and I have created an ointment to fully heal burns. It does take multiple applications along a short period of time, but it will remove any kind of burn.” 

From behind the table, Eve walked over with a jar containing the light pink ointment, holding it in front of her. 

“We are going to begin trials within the next week, so if you, or you know someone who would like the be a participant, my assistant, Jess, will take your information and tell you the qualifications. Are there any questions?” Lena barely had a time to look around, spotting the familiar blonde in the crowd. A small smirk formed on her lips before she began answering press questions. 

***

After the conference, Kara was able to go up to Lena, giving her self a pep talk in her head.  _‘Come on, Kara. Just talk to her. Ask her out. The worst that can happen is she says no.’_ Before she had the chance to speak up, Lena spotted her again and made her way over. 

_ ‘Those eyes are stunning. How are they so blue? Play it cool, Lena. She’s probably just here because she’s a firefighter and this product would be good for her.’  _ She straightened up and stuck her hand out, signature smirk back on her face. “Ms. Danvers, it’s good to see you again.”

“Definitely under better circumstances this time.” She gave a firm handshake, grinning back. “That’s a pretty amazing thing you created. I never thought something like that would be possible.”

“It did take us a few years to perfect it, but I’m glad we can finally start our trials. We are hoping to have it approved and on the market by the end of the year.”

To say she was impressed would be an understatement. Kara was beyond in awe of this woman. “You are going to change the world.”

A small blush made its way onto pale cheeks at the comment. No one has ever said anything like that to Lena. 

“You’ll definitely have the support from Station 9. I’m sure once it’s out, we’ll definitely have it on our ambulance. To start healing burns before we even get to the hospital? Life changing.”

Kara didn’t mean to compliment Lena this much, but she just couldn’t stop. Now she just had to get the courage to ask her out. 

“I was also wondering if you—“

“Ms. Luthor, we have to get going to start setting up the sterile environment for the trials,” Jess walked up to them, tapping away on a tablet. 

“I’ll be right there, Jess. Can we continue this another time, Ms. Danvers?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah, we can. And you can call me Kara!”

“Well, I’ll see you around again sometime, Kara.” Lena gave her a genuine smile before walking off with Jess.

“Yeah, see you,” she mumbled, sighing as she watched her walk off.  _ ‘Next time.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for any mistakes! Once again, this was written in my phone coming home from another concert. Enjoy!


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out about Alex and Kelly. There’s also a good sister heart to heart.

Back at Station 9, Kara went to find Alex to ask her advice. She knew it might not always be the best, but she was her sister. It was worth a try. 

She went all around the station before making her way back to the Captain’s office. As Captain, Alex had her own sleeping quarters attached to her office. The rest were all bunked together in a different room. It was common knowledge that since Kara was Alex’s sister, she was allowed back there any time. Why would now be any different?

God, she wish she knocked or said something before she opened the door. On the bed, Alex was on top of Kelly, both at different states of undress. Alex yelped at the intrusion and scrambled to cover both of them. 

“Ah, sorry sorry sorry!” Kara slammed the door shut and walked as fast as she could from the room. She didn’t stop until she was across the station in the kitchen, sitting at the table with her face in her hands. 

“Kelly, I’m so sorry. I should’ve told her to start knocking. She knows before we went public. I’m so—“

Alex was cut off by a quick kiss before Kelly pushed herself up. “Alex, it’s alright. It seems like Kara really needs you for something. We can continue this after our shift.”

The auburn haired Captain grinned, stealing one more kiss before redressing herself. “Deal.”

*** 

Alex found Kara at the table, going over to her sister and taking a seat next to her. “So, yeah. Kelly and I. We’re a thing.”

Looking up, the blonde smiled at Alex. “I’m happy for you, Alex. She’s such a great person. You two make a good pair. I just wish I didn’t see that. I’ll start knocking now.”

“That’s a good idea, knocking. Please do that. But anyway, you were obviously coming to talk to me. What’s up?”

Kara sat still for a moment, reaching up to fidget with her glasses. They all knew Kara was bisexual. She didn’t hide it. She just hasn’t really had the chance to date a woman yet. Sure there was flirting, but never a real date. The job didn’t allow for much of it, with either men or women. 

“Remember a few weeks ago? The fire at LCorp?”

“How could I forget it? It was insane. —Wait, did something happen there? Did you get hurt and not report it? Kara!”

“What? No! You know I’d never do that. I’m just having some trouble. Uh, girl trouble?”

“Girl trouble? What does that have to do with-oh.” That’s when it dawned on Alex. Kara had a crush. “Is it about someone there? That blonde woman, uh, Eve? You were by her a lot at the ambulance.”

Biting her lip, Kara shook her head. “No, it’s not Eve. Not that she isn’t beautiful, she is! Just not really my type. It’s actually Lena.”

“Lena? As in Lena Luthor? The owner of LCorp and an amazing scientist with like a dozen degrees and phds, that Lena?”

“Yeah, Alex. That Lena. There’s just something about her. She’s just so pretty and smart and even when she just got out of a burning building, she wanted to go right back in there to keep working on her research. Did you read about what she’s doing? She made an ointment to completely heal burns! It’s amazing!”

Ok, Alex had to admit, that was pretty amazing. She was going to talk to the Chief and see if they could get it in their station. 

“Okay, alright. But do you know if she even likes girls? Have you talked to her any other time than the fire?”

“I-I don’t know. And I wanted to ask her out. I almost got the chance, but she had to leave. She said she wanted to see me again, though. That’s got to mean something?”

“Well, think about when I was with Maggie. It took us how long of dancing around each other when we met up at different calls.”

“You also were very hesitant about your sexuality. Not that it was a bad thing! You needed to take your time. Now look at you! You’re with Kelly.”

“But what I mean, it took us a lot of back and forth before we finally decided to date. If we would’ve gotten our act together, we would’ve been together sooner. What i’m saying is go find her. Ask her to coffee or lunch. Something small, and see where it goes.”

“You’re right.” Kara launched herself at her sister, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Thank you,” she mumbled into her neck. 

“Oof, no problem. I’m always here for you.” Alex hugger her sister back, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. It means so much to me! I hope you enjoy!! Feel free to bother me on tumblr-mcwiigon, it twitter-sapphicbayley


	5. The Talk, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam have a nice talk together. It takes some facebook searching and a little wine, but things seem to be looking good for Lena. She just might get a date out of it.

Across the city, as Kara and Alex were talking at work, Lena was talking with Sam in her penthouse. It was a Saturday after all, and a little day drinking with a childhood friend never hurt anyone. 

Ruby was off at a friend’s house for the afternoon and night, leaving Lena and Sam to have some adult time. It’s been a while since they were last able to spend time with each other outside of work. 

Sam could sense there was something up with Lena, something she wasn’t telling her. And ever since they became friends decades ago, they never kept a secret from each other. It must have been very important if Lena hasn’t said anything yet. 

Sam would never push her friend to talk about something she didn’t want, Lena always ended up saying what she needed to. Sometimes she just had to think about it first. 

“I have a predicament and I’m not sure how to go about it.”

Sam put her glass down when Lena spoke, her full attention on her friend. “You know I’m always here for you, Lee. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I know that. I just haven’t felt this way in a long time. Not since Jack..”

“Oh! Is it a man?” At Lena’s look, Sam shook her head. “Not a man, got it. A woman then?”

White teeth worried a wine stained lip between them before the scientist nodded her head. “Yes, a woman. A very beautiful, strong woman who is so very brave. Her eyes are bluer than the Maldives and her smile is just so—so perfect. Sam, I barely even know her! I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, wow, alright. She really does sound like someone special. The way you’re talking about her, I can definitely sense you want to know her more. A lot more.”

Lena did want to know Kara more. She wanted to learn everything about her. What made her want to be a firefighter? What was her favorite food, color? Was she a dog or cat person? Lena just wanted to know. And that scared her. 

“—I do, but I’m so off my game. I haven’t been on a date in years. I don’t even know if she likes women!”

“Lena, honey, we can always find that stuff out. People post everything about them on social media now. What’s her name? I’m sure we can find her.”

Lena just stared at Sam, a little shocked and a little in awe at her fast thinking. She was so happy this woman was her best friend. 

“Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Alright give me just a—Ha! Found her. Damn, Lena, she really is as gorgeous as you said. And a firefighter? You met her when your lab was on fire, didn’t you?”

Now it all made sense! Lena was acting a little strange since then, but Sam put it off as Lena being so into her project. 

“Yes, that’s when we met. She pulled her hat and mask off and even sweaty, I was struck. And then I saw her abs. My god, those abs.”

“How did you see those already?” Sam was scrolling around on Kara’s facebook. She really should’ve made it a little more private, but because it’s not, it worked for them. 

“Holy shit! You’re right about those abs. And her legs! Damn, I wish I could look like that.”

She had clicked on a picture a little ways down on Kara’s profile. It looked like she was pulling herself up a rope, wearing just a sports bra and short, tight spandex shorts. She was several feet off the ground and a look of determination was on her face. Even from the distance in the picture, Lena could see the muscles in their thighs and calves, veins bulging slightly on her arms. 

“You better ask her out before I do, Lena. She is—OH! Ha, yes!” Sam jumped up, her phone clutched in her hand as she stood from the couch. 

Lena, shocked, stood next to her. “What the hell? What’s wrong? Is she dating someone? She’s straight, isn’t she? Damnit.”

“What, Lena, no! She is definitely not one hundred percent straight. Look at this picture!”

Sam showed Lena her phone again. On the screen was a picture of Kara wearing a shirt that proudly said _‘Bi Til I Die’ _across it. Her arm was around another woman’s shoulders who was wearing a_ ‘Lesbian and Proud’_ shirt. 

The photo made Lena nervous at first. Were they together? Who was that woman Kara was being so friendly with. She snatched the phone from Sam’s hands, clicking the photo so see the caption._ ‘Successful day at pride with the best person ever! Danvers sisters are full homo and love it! _ _ ❤️🏳️🌈 ’ _

Under the photo were a bunch of likes and comments, one from the sister herself. It was from a week ago. _**‘Alex Danvers:** You’re bi but can’t get anyone. Let’s go, sis. Go get yourself a partner. I’m tired of you third wheeling.’_

Lena dropped the phone, looking up at Sam as it bounced on the couch. 

“She’s single. And she’s bisexual. She likes girls, too, Sam. And she’s single!”

“Hell yeah! And,” Sam picked her phone up, scrolling again. “She’s going to an event in the park tomorrow. So are you!”

“What? No I’m not, I don’t even know what it is.”

“Oh yes you are! You’re gonna go there with one of your stunning looks and you’re going to ask that girl out on a date. I’m not taking no for an answer. Let’s go get you an outfit!”

Lena was pulled by her hand into her bedroom by Sam. It seemed like she would be meeting the Lieutenant tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get a chapter up every day like I have so far, but I’ll keep trying! Let me know what y’all think!


	6. Arts and Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arts fest time! Lena has her makeshift family in the form of Sam and Ruby Arias. Kara and Nia go together, but aren't expecting the other women. What happens when they see each other with another woman? Find out here!

The following day, Lena was getting ready for the crafts and art event happening in National City Park. It was the middle of fall, and the weather was showing it. Lena put on black skinny jeans and a green sweater, the color making her eyes pop. She let her hair stay wavy and only put a light amount of makeup on. She knew there would be a lot of walking down there, so she just put her favorite pair of ankle boots on.

Once ready, she got herself a quick breakfast of granola while waiting for Sam and Ruby to show up. They were all going together and then get a late lunch after. She was checking herself over in the mirror one last time, knowing she would be seeing Kara there.

“Aunt Lena!” She heard yelled across her apartment, a grin forming on her lips.

“Ruby! I’m coming!” Lena barely made it to the living room when arms wrapped around her waist. The scientist laughed, hugging her back and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve missed you.”

A quiet ‘missed you too’ was mumbled against her shoulder before Ruby pulled back. Lena held an arm out, pulling Sam into a side hug, letting out a content sigh. She loved her little family she had in her arms.

“Now let’s get going. I want to find a few new pictures or paintings for the hallways,” Lena stated, giving them both a playful nudge to the door.

***

Kara and Nia had become quick friends outside of work, so they were going to meet up at the park. Kara has loved painting since she was little, and found out Nia had a thing for sketching. They both wanted to see what the other people of National City did, so this was the perfect time.

The blonde got dressed, not realizing how stereotypical gay she looked. An open flannel was on top of a white tank, snug around her hips. Her whitewashed jeans fit her nicely and she finished the look with well worn black Converse high tops.

Looking at the time, she didn’t have time to change, so she embraced the look. It’s not like she looked bad, she just knows Nia might tease her about it a little. 

Straightening her glasses, she grabbed her wallet and phone and head out. It was a nice day so she decided to walk to the park, it only a few blocks from her apartment.

***

Nia was already at the park when Kara arrived, having gotten there a few minutes before. She had a coffee in hand for each of them, knowing the kind the blonde liked already. 

Kara spotted her friend and zoomed over to her, gasping happily at the sight of the iced beverage. “Oh my gosh, Nia! You are the absolute best.” She grinned a bright smile, quickly taking a sip. “This is perfect, thank you.”

Laughing at her friend’s reaction, Nia just nodded and looped her arm through the other woman’s. “Yeah, yeah, I know I’m the best.”

“Just don’t let Alex hear me calling you the best. She’d argue until she was blue in the face.”

“I definitely believe that.” Nia nodded.” Now come on, I saw a tent on the way in selling charcoal sets and I really need some new ones.”

***

Both groups had been there for a little over an hour without running into each other. Kara didn’t know Lena would be there, but the brunette was keeping an eye out for that sunny smile. She was starting to lose hope, thinking the maybe Kara decided not to come, when she saw a flash of blonde hair.

Yes, that was definitely Kara--with her arm looped with another woman’s? Lena felt her heart drop at the sight, a frown making it’s way onto her face. Had Kara gotten with someone since that post? Was this their first date? God, she was stupid thinking that she would have a chance with the Lieutenant.

Sam and Ruby had just walked up behind Lena, oblivious to the emotional breakdown she was having within her head. Sam was about to ask what was up when she spotted the woman from the photos. Damn, she was even better looking in person.

“Ruby, sweetie, why don’t we go get some ice cream, alright? We can even get one for Lena and bring it back to her. Sound good?” Sam put her hand on her daughters shoulder, trying to get her to agree and walk away.

“Ice cream. Yeah! Let’s go. I’ll get you a vanilla, Aunt Lena!” Ruby grabbed her mom’s hand, trying to drag her along. She held her ground for a moment, pushing some hair behind Lena’s ear, showing off her killer profile.

“Go, Lena. Ask her out. Like I said, if you don’t, I will.” With that, Sam walked off with her daughter to go get them all ice cream.

Unknown to them, Kara saw the whole exchange. Did Lena have a wife and a daughter? If not, who were those women? Kara would never even think about trying to make a move on anyone in a relationship. Now she knew for sure Lena liked women, but she already had someone in her life.

_ ’You can do it, Lena. Come on. Just go talk to her. Even if nothing can happen romantically, she would still be a really good friend. Just move your feet and go!’ _

It took Lena another moment after her internal pep talk to start walking across the grass toward the blonde. She was looking right at Kara who was looking back at her. The blonde’s face was unreadable. Was that good or bad?

“Oh, uh, Nia. I’ve got to go do someone and talk to something--No! Something. I have to go do something and talk to someone. I’ll be right back.”

Nia didn’t even question Kara’s behavior. Sometimes she was just weird. The mix up was a little odd, so maybe she’d question her later. For now, she just let her go, walking in the opposite direct to a photography booth. “’Kay, be safe. Have fun.’ She called over her shoulder.

Lena’s eyes widened a little when she saw Kara was walking toward her and the other woman walking away. Did she offer to leave? Did she somehow know how Lena felt about Kara and walked off? No, that wasn’t possible. Only Sam knew.

They were ten feet apart when Kara gave a bright smile, waving her hand. Why did she wave? They were right there! “Lena, hey! It’s good to see you again. I didn’t think you’d be at an art fest, y’know? Well, I actually don’t know what kind of stuff you like. We did just meet so it would be hard to know all of that stuff. How are you, by the way? It’s been a few weeks since your trial announcement. And, oh gosh, I’m rambling, hah. I should stop and let you talk, yeah.” 

Lena couldn’t help the amused smile that slipped onto her lips. She didn’t interrupt though, it was a little cute how Kara rambled. 

“Hi, Kara. I’m happy we ran into each other here. And I do like art. I’m just not artistic enough to do it myself, so I love coming to see what other people can create. I’m well, too. The trials start tomorrow so this is my last free weekend for a while. Sam found the event on facebook--uh, her facebook. Just a suggestion.” God, now Lena was rambling too. She never rambled.

Sam? Was that the woman Lena was with? She didn’t see a ring on her quick glance to Lena’s hands, but maybe they did something else? She wasn’t sure, but she saw how happy Lena was just now talking about Sam.

“That’s where I found it, too. My friend Nia tagged me in it so we could come together. She’s looking around over there somewhere. She’s still newer to the area, so this is one of the better ways to show her around.”

Friend? Nia? Here with her? That’s who that woman was, not a girlfriend? That did make more sense, seeing as how they just walked off from each other without any displays of affection. Did she still have a chance?

“You’re such a sweet person, Kara. I’m sure your friend is grateful to have you.”

A blush crept up on Kara’s cheeks at the compliment, about to say something again before she saw the two women over Lena’s shoulder. Her family was back.

A hand reached to push her glasses up her nose, smiling a little sadly. “Yeah, I uh, should get back to her. It looks like your family is waiting for you, too.”

Family? Who the hell was Kara talking about? The only people she had with her were--oh. “No, no. Those aren’t my family. Well, I mean, they are, but not in that way. That’s Sam, my best friend. We’ve known each other since we were children. And that’s her daughter Ruby with her. She’s kind of like my niece.”

As if to prove the point, Ruby came walking up on Lena, taking her hand with her free one, the other holding her ice cream cone. “Aunt Lena, mom has your cone. She’s...why is she still over there? Mom! Come on.”

“Shit..” Sam came over quickly, an apologetic look on her face. “Honey, let’s let Lena finish talking to her friend, ok? Then we can all go have out ice cream.”

“Okay! Bye, Aunt Lena’s friend!” Ruby allowed her mother to walk them to the side, casting another look in Lena’s direction, mouthing a ‘sorry!’

“Oh, I should let you get back to them,” Kara sighed, looking back at Lena. “I don’t want to take your time from them. But I’m sure we will see each other again, yeah?”

Lena didn’t want to stop talking to Kara yet. It was too nice, too easy.

“You can text me! I mean, if you want to. I can give you my number, and we could text? You seem like a really nice person, Kara. And I would like to get to know you, if that’s alright?” 

It wasn’t actually asking someone out on a date, but it was a start.

Kara brightened at that, nodding her head. “That sounds great! Here,” she pulled out her phone and handed it to Lena. “Put your number in and I’ll text you so you can have mine.”

Lena did just that, handing the phone back to Kara, a soft gasp escaping her as her fingers brushed Kara’s. It was brief, but it felt like a spark.

“I look forward to your text. See you around, Kara.”

“See ya, Lena.”

The brunette only got a few steps away when her phone buzzed.

**[Text: Maybe; Kara]** _Hey Lena, it’s Kara!_

Lena quickly saved the number into her phone, sending a quick _‘Saved your number!’_ text back before walking to Sam with a huge grin on her face. She was one step closer to a possible date with the blonde firefighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, I'm so sorry. I've been up since 4am and dozed off a handful of times while typing this up. I wanted to get it posted for y'all though. Let me know what you think!


	7. Trials and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they start getting a little closer, life gets in the way. Will they make things work or will they fall apart?

The following morning, Lena's trials began. She and Eve worked together on five people a day, switching patients every other day. Five patients didn't seem like a lot, but they were there for two hours, having their vitals checked and the burn area for any irritation. Jess made sure no one went into that lab other than the specific patient when they were scheduled. They had a routine down before the first patient even arrived. Jess would escort them in and Eve would get them set up. Each patient got a set of comfortable scrubs to wear with the LCorp logo on the front. Even would then take their vitals, recording everything into their system. They needed to keep track of everything to make sure this got approved by the FDA.

Once vitals were done, Eve would then take multiple pictures of the burned area, measuring how large it was when the patient first arrived. Lena would show up at the end of this process, explaining any side effects that could possibly happen. After everything was explained, Lena would pull her gloves on and gently apply the ointment to the burn. After that, Eve would monitor the patient while Lena went to input everything into their database. Once one patient was done, the next was brought in and the process started over.

It had been weeks of the same process over and over, and finally, the first trial was almost done. It was the last day and the results they were getting were perfect. All of the burns were completely gone from the patients' skin, leaving no marks or lasting side effects behind. They'd get a few days off before prepping for the next round of trials. She just had to finish today.

***

Now that the weather was cooler, there were more accidents involving fire. That kept those at Station 9 quite busy. Since everyone was basically cross trained, they were on a schedule to rotate through positions. Day one of the three on, two off, Kara and Brainy were in the ambulance for the calls while Alex, Winn, Nia, and Kelly were all in the engine, Alex driving. Day two had Alex and Nia in the ambulance and the rest in the engine. The final day saw Winn and Kelly separated from the engine. Each shift rotation had different people paired together.

On this day in particular, there was a raging fire at a hotel. A resident decided to light candles and forgot to blow them out before leaving. With the curtains too close, everything caught up in flames too fast. 

The engine screeched to a halt in front, the team quickly getting out and securing their gear. Alex went to meet with the police who were pulling up as well, wanting to get everything under control safely. Kara and Winn were getting the hoses unrolled when a man came running up to them.

"Help, please! My wife, she's still in there She's not answering her phone and I don't know if shes ok! It's room 307. Please help her."

Kara wasted no time dropping the hose and pulling her mask up. "Nia, come help Winn. I'm going in."

"Kara, no! You need a buddy with you. It's protocol." Winn was shocked at Kara's actions. She never broke protocol.

"No time. Tell Alex." With that, Kara was running toward the building and up the stairs two at a time. She was trained for this. She knew what to do.

Reporters began pulling up to the scene, reporting live on what was happening. They caught Nia, Kelly, and Winn spraying water into the busted windows, fighting the flames roaring out of them. There was still no sign of Kara.

The blonde made it to the third floor, looking for the correct room through all of the smoke. It was thicker up here, so the start of the fire was close. Finally finding the room, she kicked the door until it splinted in, running inside quickly. 

"Hello? Is there anyone in here? If you can't speak, just making any noise!"

She stood still straining to hear for something, anything. She then heard a tapping, like metal hitting metal. She ran toward the noise and found the woman in the bathroom, curled on the ground and wheezing from the smoke. She was using the blow dryer to hit the side of the tub. 

Kara made her way over, doing a quick check of any threatening injuries. Other than a few cuts and bruises, she was fine.

Outside the building, news crews were reporting how one firefighter ran into the building without anyone else. That was minutes ago and she wasn't answering her receiver.

Alex was screaming into her mic, hoping to even get a groan in response from Kara. "Please, Kara, just answer me. I need you, come on!" 

The fire chief, John Jones had arrived at this point alone with other close by stations, trying to handle all of the injured and the building that was quickly becoming unstable.

***

Lena was on her short lunch break between trial patients when Eve came into the office and turned on the TV in the corner. 

"Look at this, it's live from downtown. It's a crazy fire and they said someone ran in and hasn't come back out."

"What? Who would be stupid to do that alone?" Lena scoffed and watched the screen, the reported talking into the camera.

"We're here live in downtown National City as the Emperor Suites Hotel is starting to crumble under the flames. There has still been no word from the firefighter who ran in to save someone. She went in almost ten minutes ago. Wait! We are getting word that there's movement by the door."

***

Kara carried the woman in a bridal carry, stepping around burning beams that had fallen from the ceiling. She knew she had to get out of there soon, or the building would be on top of them. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could with the woman in her arms. The woman had fallen unconscious when the got to the first floor landing, so her arms were hanging limp by her side.

Kara stopped for a moment to take her oxygen mask off and put it over the woman's face, immediately coughing from the dark smoke around her. Her eyes burned as ash fell onto her, burning her neck that was no longer covered. She could feel a strong breeze whipping toward her as she made it to the door, stepping out into the sunlight to a roar of cheers and gasps around her.

Cameras from different news stations were pointed at her, recording live that Lieutenant Kara Danvers has finally made it out of the burning building before it collapsed.

***

Lena was watching the screen in shock, her hand covering her mouth when she saw it was Kara. "Oh, shit, Kara.."

**[Text: Lena 1:14pm]** Kara Danvers are you fucking insane?

**[Text: Lena 1:14pm]** I know it's your job, but the building just collapsed behind you! I'm watching it live.

**[Text: Lena 1:15pm]** I need you to text me back as soon as you can. You need to be safe.

***

Kara met Alex and Brainy halfway across the parking lot, Brainy helping get the woman onto a stretcher and strapping her in before rolling toward the ambulance. They had to get her to National City Gen to get her more oxygen.

Alex held Kara's mask in her hands and forced it onto her sister's face, Kara gulping the clean air greedily. The cameras were still rolling, but the two sisters didn't care. They were just happy that everyone was out safe.

"Kara, you're an idiot! You went in there by yourself. You didn't even respond into your comm! What the hell were you thinking?" Alex was practically yelling into her ear.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Lieutenant Danvers." Chief Jones walked up behind the two, a stern look on his face. "You broke protocol, didn't tell your superior what you were doing yourself, and didn't respond to anyone. Once you get check up at the hospital, we are going to have a chat. Understood?"

Kara just gave a weak 'Yes, Sir' before the Chief walked off. She felt Alex's arm wrap around her and she leaned into her, body exhausted from the exertion. "At least we have tomorrow off, huh?"

"Depending on how that talk goes, you might have more days off than you want. Let's get back to the station. 12 has it from here, we've done out job."

***

Kara was checked up at the hospital, her injuries taken care of. She had a deeper cut than she thought above her eyebrow from a falling door, needing a few stitches. Other than that, she was good to go. 

She didn't have a chance to check her phone until hours later after she showered and curled up in her bed. She saw the messages from Lena and bit her lip. Oops?

**[Text: Kara 9:38pm]** Hi.

**[Text: Kara 9:38pm]** Sorry, I'm just now able to get to my phone.

**[Text: Kara 9:38pm]** How are your trials going, by the way?

**[Text: Lena 9:38pm]** They're goo, finished today. We aren't talking about that now though, We are talking about you.

**[Text: Kara 9:38pm] **Ok, ok. I'm safe and I don't have any serious injuries, see?

Kara sent a selfie to Lena, a smile on her face as her damp hair fell over her shoulders. The stitches were surrounded by a forming bruise where she was hit.

**[Text: Lena 9:40pm]** You have stitches! That's a pretty bad injury.

**[Text: Kara 9:40pm]** I've had worse. 

**[Text: Lena 9:41pm]** That doesn't make it any better.

**[Text: Lena 9:41pm**] People are calling you a hero though. {Attachment}

The attachment Lena sent was an article with the headline 'Local Firefighter is Hero, Walking into Flames to Save a Life'. The accompanying picture below was one of Kara carrying the woman out of the hotel, flames surrounding them from behind. You couldn't see much of the woman in the picture with Kara's mask on her, but you could see the ash and dirt on Kara's face, a look of determination on it.

**[Text: Kara 9:46pm]** I'm not a hero though. I just did my job.

**[Text: Lena 9:46pm]** You're one to her and her family.

**[Text: Lena 9:49pm]** Are you really ok? Could I see you tomorrow, to make sure for myself?

**[Text: Lena 9:49pm]** I know we aren't that close, but you're my friend and I want to make sure.

**[Text: Lena 10:01pm]** Kara?

**[Text: Kara 10:02pm]** Sorry, I was grabbing some chips. 

**[Text: Kara 10:02pm]** I'd love to see you tomorrow. I'm off all day, so whatever works for you.

**[Text: Lena 10:02pm]** So am I. The first trials are over, so I have a few days off. How about lunch?

**[Text: Kara 10:04pm]** Lunch sounds perfect. Just let me know where. See you tomorrow! :)

**[Text: Lena 10:04pm]** I'll let you know in the morning. Have a good night.

***

Kara and Lena both grinned at their phones that night, excited to see each other the next day. It had been way too long since they last saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! Let me know what y'all think! Feel free to talk to me over on twitter- sapphicbayley


	8. A Date Could've Gone Much Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both think it's a date but they don't day that. So they both act like it's just a lunch between friends. Will these two dummies ever actually get it together? Who knows.

Kara woke up the next morning, seeing a text from Lena with an address and time. Right, she had a date with Lena today. Well, Kara thought of it as a date. Maybe Lena didn’t, just two friends who haven’t seen each other in a few weeks getting lunch together for the first time.

“Alexa, play my morning playlist.” Music began to fill her apartment from a few Dots in different areas as Kara pulled herself out of bed. Getting ready for a date(?) was always better with music. She actually hasn’t been on one since she dated Adam Foster, which hadn’t ended very well. People don’t tend to like her job and how much danger she is in, so dating gets difficult.

‘Walking on Sunshine’ was playing as Kara danced around her room, singing along. She pulled many outfits out to try on, wanting to look good, but not overdressed. She couldn’t figure out what to wear after staring at her clothes for twenty minutes. She decided to look again after her shower.

She took longer in the shower than normal, getting distracted by singing into her shampoo bottle as the music kept playing. She always loved to sing, but didn’t like to do it in front of anyone. At least not purposely. Alex would always tease her when they were growing up about her singing in the shower.

Since she had slept in a wee bit so noon was already getting closer. She blow dried her hair and then curled it to give it the soft look she loved. She wore her hair up so much for work that when she had it down, she decided to make it look really good.

It took longer than she wanted, but she finally decided on an outfit to wear. She had a light floral shirt tucked into black jeans, completing the look with light makeup and a shirt pair of black boots. Still having some time before she had to meet Lena, she thought about going to get her flowers. Would that be weird? If it was a date, that would be fine, but if not, giving flowers to a friend might be weird.

***

Across the city, Lena was already awake and ready. She woke up hours ago to get a head start on the next round of trials. She had to finish all of the reports on the first round and get information on the second round into the database before the following week. Sure, she could have waited until Monday, but she had time before lunch.

She had a deep red silk blouse tucked into a pencil skirt, ending the outfit with black heels that had red bottoms. Her hair was sleek and straighten but fell loose over her shoulders, showing the length of it. Her makeup was fierce, but soft and she had a simple diamond pendant hanging around her neck.

She knew her look was a little more professional than casual, but she didn’t date much, so she didn’t have casual everyday clothes. It was this or the sweats and t-shirts she slept in. That wouldn’t be a good look for the restaurant they were going to.

She chose an authentic Thai restaurant that she was fond of, hoping Kara would enjoy it too. The sushi was always fresh and the food flavorful. Plus the owners were some of the nicest people she’s ever met.

At 11:30, she ordered a Lyft to take her to the restaurant, meeting the driver outside of her apartment complex. It was a twenty minute drive, but it was worth it. They had her favorite curry there.

***

Kara left her apartment earlier than needed, but she wanted to get to the restaurant early and get them a table. She didn’t know how busy the place would be on a Saturday afternoon, but after reading the reviews, she knew it was good.

Upon arriving, she took in the view. The front had a bunch of beautiful plants leading up the small walkway to the entrance. There was a small fountain to the right and a bench on the left. Taking her time walking up, stepping into the restaurant she quickly got them a table in the corner. The air was full of smells of spices and the lights were dimmed. It was cozy, slightly romantic. It would be a great first date. No, not date. Just lunch. Right?

She got herself a water, extra lemon, as she waited and browsed the menu. Everything sounded absolutely delicious that she wanted to order one of everything. 

It was 11:58 when Lena walked in, grinning when she saw Kara already had a table for them. The blonde stood as Lena walked over, frozen as she looked at her. How was it possible for someone to be so elegant, so beautiful? She realized she was staring and returned the smile. “Hi.”

“Hi back,” Lena laughed, the sound was like music to Kara’s ears. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long?”

“No, no. Of course not. I wanted to get here a few minutes early to look around. This place is amazing. I never even knew it existed before you told me.”

“I don’t tell many people about this place. It’s like a little getaway for me. I’ve only invited Sam and Ruby here before. Obviously other people know of it, but I don’t like to share it.”

That shocked Kara a little. That means Lena must like her, right? She’s sharing something close to her with the blonde. That was a good sign.

It wasn’t very busy either, at least for the moment. There were a few other couples, but the volume of the restaurant was quiet.

“Well,” Kara began, “A lot of the stuff looks delicious. Is there anything you would recommend for someone’s first time here?”

“If you look spice, I’d definitely go for the green curry. That’s my favorite, it’s what I’m going to get today. The coconut curry is good, too. It’s got more sweetness than spice, but it’s not overwhelming. That’s Ruby’s favorite.”

“Oh, I do enjoy some sweet with my spice, so I think that’s what I’m going to get.” She closed the menu, taking a sip of her water. “That day in the park, you said Ruby was a niece to you. You must’ve known Sam for a long time.”

Lena nodded, placing her napkin across her lap before speaking. “I have, since childhood. Sam actually made me Ruby’s godmother, too. I was there for her birth and everything. Ruby’s father isn’t in the picture, so I’m there for Sam for anything she needs. She’s become a sister to me and I’m so grateful for her.”

Kara felt a little relief when Lena said they were like sisters. Not that she was jealous, it just meant that she knew that Sam was important to Lena. She was family.

Conversation flowed easily between the two as the ordered and began to eat. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, just getting to know little tidbits about each other.

“So, Kara, what made you want to become a firefighter?”

The question caught Kara by surprise. She didn’t talk about it much, but she knew she could trust Lena. “When I was 12, there was an accident, a fire. I was coming home from a friend’s house when we saw it all. My parents, uh, didn’t make it. I was adopted by the Danvers, who were good family friends. I don’t think I can ever thank them enough.” She let out a breath and cleared her throat, tears shining in her eyes. “Watching the firefighters doing whatever they could, that made me want to do the same. To help people from going through what I did.”

Lena listened with rapt attention, her eyes wide. She never thought this happy, bubbly, human version of sunshine could even go through something like this. “Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry. I’m sure your parents would be so proud of you..”

She nodded and let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, they would. Alex applied to the academy a few years before me, since she’s older. She loved the way I talked about it, so she wanted to do it together.”

“You’re very close. It’s nice to have someone like that.”

“It is. Even before I was adopted, Alex and I were close. The age difference was a little weird at first, since she had to start sharing a room with me, but we made it work. She’s the best sister I could ever ask for.”

Lena was in awe of Kara, how someone could go through so much and still be so gentle and sweet. Her adoption was nowhere near as traumatic, but she took it horribly. She didn’t think she would be the same person she was if she went through what Kara had.

*** 

They continued eating their meal in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company.They argued a little over who would pay the bill, but Kara finally relented since Lena was the one to invited her out. She just made sure she could play next time.

Next time. There would be a next time since this went so well. They still weren’t sure if the other woman thought of it as a date, but they both hoped so. Neither of them mentioned it, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable at the thought of it.

They walked out of The Thai House, shoulders brushing together. The way their hands swayed caused their fingers to brush, a jolt running through each of them at the feeling. Kara wanted to take Lena’s hand, but decided against it. Friends don’t hold hands, do they?

Lena took Kara’s for just a moment, stopping on the sidewalk off to the side. “I had a really nice time, Kara. And I’d definitely like to do it again sometime.”

Kara smiled at the feeling of a soft hand in her own, nodding. “I’d like that, too. Whenever you want, as long as I’m not on a call,” she said with a chuckle.

Lena just smirked, “Sounds like a plan. I don’t want to end this now, but I do have to get some stuff done before the next set of trials. I’ll text you?”

“It’s all good, don’t worry. And yeah, I’ll text back.” Ok, that was lame. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yes, see you later.” Not sure what to do from their after a lunch with her friend, Lena just gave her hand a gentle squeeze before reluctantly letting go. “Bye, Kara.”

Kara wanted to take her hand back, but didn’t. She just smiled and nodded. “Bye, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! I left work early bc I'm getting sick and just kinda collapsed in bed for a few hours. Hopefully this makes up for it! Let me know what y'all think! :) Also sorry the summary of this chapter sucks lmao


	9. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, alarm clocks are horrible. Dreams should be able to be finished. Lena isn't lucky enough to finish...her dream.

Lena’s head was thrown back against the pillows eyes fluttering as she let out a soft moan. Soft lips moved down her neck, biting and kissing, tongue soothing the spots her teeth left behind. Lena never liked when someone left a mark on her, but this time she didn’t care.

Her fingers curled into blonde locks, pulling gently as those lips moved across her collarbones, sending chills down her spine. Her back arched up as lips closed around her nipple, letting out a low groan. A hand moved to her other breast, slightly rough fingertips rolling the other nipple between them.

“Ah, god..” The brunette moaned as lips and fingers switched. Teeth tugged at the stiffened peak, causing Lena’s back to arch again. She rocked her hips up, trying to get some friction between her legs. 

A throaty laugh came from above her. “So impatient..”

“Just quit teasing.”

Soft lips pressed against Lena’s before teeth nipped at her bottom lip. She let out a whimper and allowed the hot, wet tongue into her mouth, caressing it with her own. Her blunt nails scratched down a tone back, pulling the body closer to her. 

The kiss broke and those teasing lips made their way back down Lena’s body. The nipped and sucked at the soft skin under her breasts, slowly making their way lower. A gentle nip at her hips had Lena’s hips arching again. Strong hands held them down as that tongue flicked against her clit.

“Oh, Kara!”

Lena woke with a gasp as her alarm clock began blaring next to her. She was shocked, sweaty, and _incredibly_ horny. Her dream was intense. It felt like it was really happening. She ran a hand through sweat damped hair and sighed. She’s never had a sex dream about a friend before. She needed a very cold shower and a big cup of coffee.

**[Text: Lena 6:32am]** I need to talk to you about something.

**[Text: Sam 6:32am]** Is everything ok? Do you need me there now? I can take Ruby’s to a friends before school.

**[Text: Lena 6:33am]** No, that’s not necessary. I won’t say no to getting coffee before work though.

**[Text: Sam 6:33am]** Usual place at 8?

**[Text: Lena 6:34am]** Please. See you there.

Lena set her phone on the nightstand to get ready for the day. She definitely needed that cold shower before she met with Sam.

***

Lena walked into the coffee shop to see Sam already there with a bagel for them to split and both of their coffees. Lena smiled at her friend, taking the seat across from her and taking a drag from her cup. The liquid burned her tongue, but she didn’t care. It distracted her mind from the dream.

“You’re a life saver,” she mumbled, lips still against her mug.

“Yes, I know I am. Now, what’s on your mind? Your texts seemed important.”

A blush crept onto pale skin as she worried her lip, looking up at Sam. “Well, uh..”

“Oh, my god! You had sex with her. didn’t you?” Sam shouted before quieting down when Lena shot her a look. “Did you?”

“No, of course not! We had lunch date, not an afternoon delight date. I’m not sure if it was even a date. I don’t know what she thought it was.”

“If it wasn’t sex, what’s up then?”

“It was a dream. A very vivid, intense sex dream.”

Lena was beyond embarrassed, the blush burning the tips of her ears.

“How do I have a sex dream about someone I barely know? We’ve talked a dozen times, and only text a little. It felt so real, Sam.”

Her childhood friend threw her head back in laughter, not even looking at Lena as she wiped the corners of her eyes. “Lena, sweetie, it happens! Everyone has them. I had one about that guy I dated for like two weeks a few months ago. It’s normal.”

The scientist did not appreciate being laughed at like that for something like this. She knew it happened to other people, but it didn’t happen to her! There was one other time when she had one, but it was years ago when she was a teenager. She hasn’t had time for dreams like that since.

“I know it’s normal, but you at least knew him. And you slept with him during those two weeks. I’ve held her hand once and that’s it. Nothing else.”

“Well, yeah, he was hot. But not the right guy for me. Maybe you just need to get laid by someone, anyone to get your mind off Kara. If she doesn’t think it was a date, maybe she just wants to be your friend. Which would suck, but at least she would be in your life.”

**[Text: Kara 8:17am]** Lena, hey! I had a lot of fun yesterday. Wanna grab lunch again sometime this week? I can swing by your lab on one of my off days!

Lena groaned when she saw the text on her phone. “Sam, she wants to get lunch again. What do I do?”

Sam took her phone to read the text, trying to get the vibe of it. It wasn’t asking for a date, but it also wasn’t a specific friends lunch either. “Just accept and see what happens? Maybe pick somewhere a little romantic this time and bring her flowers. That will scream ‘date me!’”

“That’s a horrible idea. what if you’re right and she just wants to be friends? Sam, I can’t do it alone. Would you come with us too? And she can invite her sister, as a buffer. Just a small group of friends getting together.”

“No, nope. Not doing that. You’re a grown ass adult, Lena. Just tell the girl you like her and get on with it. I saw the way she was looking at you at the art fest. She’s at least got a crush on you. She has to.”

“I know I’m an adult. But I didn’t even feel like this when I dated Jack. I don’t want to lose her as a friend.”

Sam sighed, taking a moment to just stare at Lena as she took a bite of her half of the bagel before grabbing Lena’s phone again.

**[Text: Lena 8:34am]** Hi, Kara! I’d love to get lunch again. Or maybe dinner? I know this really good Italian place. It’s a little dressier, but so worth it? Whatcha think?

Lena tried to grab the phone back from Sam before she could send anything but didn’t want to make a huge scene in the coffee chop. 

“Samantha Arias, I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me. I’m just helping you do what you wouldn’t. And look, she texted back. So quick, too. She definitely likes you.”

**[Text: Kara 8:35am]** Dinner sounds great! Just let me know the time and I’ll be there. I’m sure I’ll find a good dress to wear too. It’s a date! :)

Lena stared at the phone before back up at Sam, eyes wide. “Fuck. You’re right, I do love you. I have a date with Kara Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science Fiiiiiction. Double Feeeatuuuure. That's right, two chapters in one day! And boy this one was fun to write. Enjoy! Let me know what y'all think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be nice! But I would love to hear what y'all have to say and what you think!! Feel free to come bother me on tumblr-mcwiigon, or twitter-sapphicbayley


End file.
